


Inside his mind

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Demon and Monsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay, a Halloween type POI thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside his mind

“Mister Reese, I presume.” Harold said boredly, leaning back in the black chair and looking toward the door. The young detective bowed his head and smiled, watching the sealing door shut behind him with a concealed hiss. No wonder Shaw insisted on staying outside, the sanitarium was a creepy place.

John eventually found himself leaning against the wall opposite the unstable man, studying the odd figure and lazy expression. He was seated at a desk, tucked away into a corner and facing a window, barred and secured. The view wasn’t much, some forest and a long stretch of yellow plains, dry and dead. He was writing something down in a worn notebook, leather bound and creamy pages printed with thousands of symbols-Russian? Reese couldn’t quite tell from this distance, but he wouldn’t intrude upon the man’s privacy if he didn’t have to.

“You don’t have to slouch in the corner,” Finch insisted, not lifting his gaze from the paper as he slowly wrote down a few more things, drawing them perfectly. “George will get curious, like you have something to hide.” This is what Reese had been expecting, this ‘ _George_ ’ character inside Finch’s head, the reclusive man was brought in here for that specific reason.

“Ah, yes.” He tried, and failed to sound nice, stepping away from the wall, but he certainly felt something brush up against his back for the briefest of times. Ignoring the cold he continued, “So, what are you doing now and days?”

Finch laughed, actually laughed, closing the book and dropping his pencil onto the paper calmly. “Well, I spend most of my time writing, and learning from George.” Then, calming down, he stood up to face the detective. “Have you met Lionel or Joss yet, Mister Reese?” He asked instead, momentarily dropping the subject of his illusion. John tensed; he wasn’t expecting the man to know anything about his partners.

“Yes, they work with me…” He trailed off, afraid to give out too much detail. Harold pursed his lips and made his was across the room, before sitting easily on the two toned grey and blue bed. Reese pulled a chair from the opposite wall, where a long bench like table was drilled into a hanging style, and took a seat. “I’m here to talk about Leon Tao.”

“Good old Leon,” Finch mused, rolling his eyes and leaning forward to pop his back. “I’m aware he’s ‘missing,’” He went on to say, startling the trained operative for a moment. _How does he know everything already?_ John thought to himself with a frown, staring at the – dubbed insane – man. “It’s not really your concern, and you shouldn’t be messing in his affairs… that Leon, he’s a … different man.” Finch kept trailing off, eyebrows knitting together in concentration. “Besides, I’m sure whatever he did will blow over soon enough.”

“You don’t understand,” Reese said hastily, scooting his chair closer and making a horribly dragging noise against the linoleum tile. “Leon _killed_ somebody, we need to find him.” But before John could say anything more, the smaller man cut in again.

“No, no, you don’t understand. _Leon_ didn’t kill the man, _Claire_ did.” Finch tried to explain again, and when the desks black chair moved, Reese decided that he really should start getting his facts straight and stop talking to old, crazy men.

Finch smiled again, before looking down at his socked feet and sighing, “I think it’s time for you to leave, Detective Reese. Do tell Leon I said hello, if Claire hasn’t already.” Reese was out of the room faster than the door opened, slipping in halfway and pulling his hips through the tight space. It wasn’t until the doors were closing that he noticed the chair near the desk had been spinning for some time now, speeding up and slowing down.

God, he really hated his job.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there will be another Chapter of this, when I'm able to!


End file.
